Fun With Food Ninja Style
by SieToshi
Summary: You never saw the ninjas of naruto react to food this way before
1. Orochimaru

Chapter one: Orochimaru

A tall slender man wearing a brown shirt, dark black pants, black ninja shoes and a pale completion with beady yellow eyes stood in the middle of a clearing. This man also know as Orochimaru stood taunt with a slight smirk on his face.

"Well are you girls just gonna stare" taunted Orochimaru with a rise of his eyebrow.

Across the clearing stood two teenage girls side by side. The tallest of the two had blue hair striking blue eyes and wore a blue vest with a black shirt underneath, and black pants with blue belts hanging from them and black boots. The other girl was completely different than the first for she had white hair, red eyes and wore all white finished up with white bandages on her legs.

" No were not just gonna stare were gonna kill you also!!" The blue hared one said with a confident voice.

"Yeah Mindoray's right your going down!!" the second one said while pointing at Orochimaru.

"_sigh_ Sie you weren't suppose to say my name." Mindoray said with annoyed look on her face.

"What are you talking about Mindoray." You just said my name. Sie said accusingly while looking like she just won the lottery.

Orochimaru just looked on in amusement at the two girls that were sent to "_kill_" him as they bickered back and forth about there names. Orochimaru was drawn out of thought when he heard the one in white say.

"We don't have to worry about him knowing our names since were about to kill him."

Mindoray looked at Sie then at Orochimaru before nodding in agreement. Pumping her fist in the air, Sie jumped up and pointed at Orochimaru while yelling.

"Your going down Or-row-ohi...no..Or-re-ma-chi...no wait ummm."

Mindoray and Orochimaru looked at Sie and Wondered. Both thinking the same thing.

"_How can she not know how to say Orochimaru_."

Shaken her and stopping her mumbling say put on a confident smile while saying.

"I got so lets start over.... your going down Oreo!!!!

Both Orochimaru and Mindoray sweat dropped at the sound of Sie calling one of the most feared and powerful ninja **OREO**!!!!

"Do you know who I am." screamed Orochimaru with a red face.

"Uh yeah I do I just cant say your name, it's to damn hared," Sie said in all honesty with a huge grin.

Looking over at Mindoray Sie sees her on the ground laughing. Cocking her head to the side Sie asks

"What so funny."

"_Haha _it's funny _haha_ because _haha_ he looks like an oreo _haha_ and his names sounds like it too." Mindoray gapes in between laughter.

Screaming in frustration Orochimaru left. Looking confused at the stop Orochimaru once stood in the looking at Mindoray Sie said " I don't get it," which caused Mindoray to laugh harder.


	2. Sasuke

Chapter two: Sauske

Two girls were seen bickering back and forth as they walked down the street of Konaha.

"I cant believe you called Orochimaru Oreo." the one in blue said also known as Mindoray

" Gees I said I was sorry, but you cant blame me his name is to hard to say." complained her white haired friend Sie.

"Hn keep it down" a young man with white pants a black shirt with red and white fen on it and dark hair and eyes said. Turning to face the stranger Mindoray asked with a angry.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?" as Sie nodded in agreement.

"I'm Sauske Uchiha." Sauske said with a confident smirk.

"And who do you think you are? Hmmm."

"I think I'm the fork I your cake." Sie said with a huge grin. Mindoray and Sauske faces fell into a expression of pure shock be for yelling.

"**WHAT**!!"

" Whats wrong with you two all I said was I 'm a fork and he is cake?" Sie asked with a perplexed expression truly wondering what she did wrong.

"Yes but why did you call him cake when his name is Sauske," Mindoray question with one eyebrow raised. Shrugging her shoulders Sie replied with a " I cant say his name."

Mindoray looked at Sie in the you-must-be-the-stupidest-person-ever look and said.

"I can understand no being able to say Orochimaru but Sauske is so easy to pronounce.

Sauske looked at the two girls wondering where they came from and how dare the insult one of the last Uchiha.

"Hm only a true idiot couldn't pronounce my name," Sauske looked at Sauske in anger before saying.

"Even though I agree with him he shouldn't have put it that way. Anyway Sauske is so easy to say all you say is Sas then Uke like in Uke meaning bottom than you put them together Sas-Uke.

Sauske looked even more angrier than before being called cake was bad but now being compared to a person that is on bottom doing sex was the last straw. Before he could say anything Sie shook her head and said.

"Naww I rather call him cake it's easier to remember and well it's better than duck butt.

"Thats it I cant take it u are the most retarded person alive you deserve to get your brain removed then looked in a nut house," Sauske said to Sie with scowl and angry eyes.

Next thing you knew Sauske was pinned up against the wall by his throat with Mindoray looking down.

"Don't you ever insult my lil sister like that." Mindoray said as she drop ed him. Grabbing Sie hand and walking away Mindoray stop after three steps and looked back at Sauske.

"See you later Cake," Mindoray said with a smirk as Sie laughing by her side and Sauske still against the wall.


	3. Ino

Ino

"I cant see how anyone would come here to see these "flowers," Ino said while looking at a bunch of daisy' blond hair blue eyed girl had been criticizing the parks flowers for over 20 min.

"Put a cork in it Pork chop," said a familiar voice.

"What did you call me?" Ino yelled while turning to the blue haired girl.

"I called you Pork chop cause your name means pig and you never shut your chop." Mindoray said with Sie giggling by her side.

"Haha I like it Pork chop fits her perfectly." Sie giggled before bursting into laughter.

"Don't call me that my names Ino not blondie,..pig or PORK CHOP!!!!" Ino screamed with a blood red face and barely controlled anger.

Looking at Ino in amusement Mindoray couldn't help but say.

"Cool down Pork chop before you fry your self with that anger."

Falling to the ground Sie laughs full out at Ino all while trying to say.

"Haha...p...p....por...pork ..ch..cho ....hahaha ...chop ...haha ...fry..... yourself!!"

"stop it I am not a pork chop you blueberry and cotton candy bitches," Ino screamed while running out of the park.

"hmmm I think that pork chop spoiled," Mindoray said with a though full face.

Nodding her head in agreement Sie Said.

"She must have if she called me a blueberry. I mean for crying out loud I don't have any blue on and my hair's white.


	4. Neji

Chapter four: Neji

A tall guy with long brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, light pupils white eyes wearing a tan high color shirt, black short and blues shoes. Walked along the dirty path in the park when he came upon two girls laughing.

Sensing some one behind them one of the girls named Mindoray looked behind her to see Neji. Taping the other girl Sie on the shoulder than pointing at Neji she smirked.

Neji narrowed his eyes in confusion at the two strange girls.

"You wouldn't," whispered Sie to Mindoray as they continued to look at Neji.

"wouldn't do what?" Neji asked in a deadpan voice as both the girls jumped at the sound of his voice.

"What are you talking about we wouldn't say anything about you veggie," Mindoray said trying to contain her laughter. As Sie had a shocked face to studded to laugh.

"Neji's eye twitched as he turned to leave not even paying attention to the blue haired girl that had insulted him.

"What ... wait your just walking away why aren't you reacting veggie?" Mindoray asked trying to put the pieces together.

"I think we should leave now I don't think veggie...uuu I mean Neji is a happy cookie right now." Sie said as she looked into the cold eyed of Neji getting ready to run if need be.

"No I'm not a "happy cookie" I'm a very "mad cookie" that's ready to take some of my anger out." Neji said in a threating voice.

"What are you talking about you can't be a cookie cause your a veggie like a carrot or something." Mindoray said with a serious face really thinking she was correct and they were wrong.

Forgetting about being scared by Neji's reaction. Sie burst out laughing as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"haha veggie brilliant !! How do you come up with these things?" Sie asked Mindoray.

"Ummm they just come to me," Mindoray said while keeping an eye on Neji.

"Maybe they should stop coming to you because I certainly don't appreciate being called anything els but my name." Neji said with a glare and slight scowl.

"Hmmm I though veggies couldn't speak," Mindoray said as she turned and walked away from Neji.

Looking at Neji than looking at the leaving Mindoray. Sie yelled.

"Don't leave me I don't want to die."

As she ran to catch up to Mindoray.


	5. Guy and Lee

Chapter 5: Guy and Lee

Walking threw the training grounds Mindoray and Sie stooped as they heard the sounds of a battle.

" I wonder who's out here." Sie said to Mindoray.

"I don't know. Want to go check it out?" Mindoray replied looking over on the direction of the sound.

"Sure let's go" Sie said as she started to walk towards the battle.

Stepping threw the tree line Sie and Mindoray spotted a tall man wearing a green skin tight suit orange leg and arms warmers with bowl shaped hair cut. The man was fighting a smaller version of himself. The more you looked the more you could the that they weren't fighting but training.

" _Who are they?"_ Mindoray asked Sie.

"_I don't know." _ Sie replied as she continued to look a the mirror images fighting each other while thinking '_its like watch a puppy being strangled..you just cant turn away._'

Guy stooped sparing with Lee as the two teens stepped into the clearing. Signaling to Lee , Guy struck a pose and said.

" **I am Guy the Green Beast of Konaha"**

"_Pie?" _Mindoray mouthed at Sie surging her shoulders.

"**And I am Lee the second Green Beast of Konaha." ** Lee shouted striking a pose next to Guy.

" Whip Cream?" Mindoray said out loud totally confused.

"_**Hun"**_ Guy and Lee said in union looking at the confused Mindoray.

" So your Pie" Mindoray said pointing to Guy. " And your Whip Cream." She finished pointing a Lee.

" So Lee's the whip cream on Guy's pie." Sie said trying to piece everything together. Mindoray giggled at Sie's statement before saying.

" I guess if you put it that way."

" No that is not youthful at all." Guy said losing his nice guy pose and frowning.

" What do you mean Pie? Pie is very youthful especially with whip cream." Mindoray said with a smile.

" Yes Pie-Sensi the blue haired one is right." Lee said agreeing with Mindoray.

" Its Mindoray not blue haired one whip cream." Mindoray said with a annoyed look on her face.

" Well Mindoray- Chan my names Guy not Pie" Guy said with a smile that could rival the sun.

" Chan?" Sie said with one eyebrow raised, " I didn't know you were so close to Pie. Maybe you should be the cherry on Lee's whip cream on Guy's Pie." Sie said with a giggle.

Blushing at Sie's comment Mindoray scowled while yelling. " THATS NOT FUNNY I WOULD NEVER BE A CHERRY!!!!"

" See you don't like to be called something other than you name so you shouldn't call other people something other than there name." Guy said to Mindoray.

Having a thoughtful face Mindoray shooked her head before saying. " No I

don't think so besides Pie sounds so much better than Guy right Sie?"

Nodding her head in agreement Sie said . " Yup you can be like a raspberry pie or something and Lee could be like chocolate whip cream."

"Stop your making me hungry. " Mindoray said while holding her growling belly.

" Yes I am hungry to and the power of youth I shall go get a piece of pie." Guy said.

" And I Shall go get some whip cream for your pie." Lee said.

"yeah and get me a piece to." Mindoray said as Lee and Guy walked off. Hearing giggling Mindoray turned to see Sie laughing.

" What?" Mindoray questioned.

"Hehe Pie's about to eat his self hahah." Sie said while laughing.


	6. Kakashi

Chapter 6 : Kakashi

Two girls followed slightly behind a masked nin with silver hair and half of his face covered up wearing a green vest with a black shirt underneath and black pants.

The nin was reading a orange book and giggling ever now and than. The two girls also known as Mindoray and Sie laughed at seeing a powerful ninja act like a school girl.

" You know its not very nice to stalk someone and than laugh at them." The nin said while still reading his book.

" Yeah well its not very ninja like to act like a school girl with a crush." Sie replied with a smile giving Mindoray a high five.

" Hmm I guess it's not." The nin said while pausing in his reading looking back at the girls the nin said." Ahh so you are the famous duo making fun of ninjas one at a time."

" So you heard of us? I'm shocked _Kabaish _I thought you weren't one to listen to rumors." Mindoray said looking at Kakashi with disappointment.

"Try as you may that wont get me like the others." Kakashi said.

" Oh I see your upset that your not the whip cream on Guy's pie but the kabashi in his side." Mindoray said with a thoughtful face. Sie giggled looking over at Kakashi to see his eyebrow twitch.

" Hm no I'm completely fine with being Kabaish." Kakashi said not realizing his mistake.

Jumping up into the air Mindoray pumped her fist into the air and cheered.

" Ya Kabaish!! Kabaish!! Kabaish!! Kabaish!!" Sie laughed and clapped her hands at Mindoray's behavior and Kakashi misfortune.

" Thats not what I meant and you know it." Kakashi said frantic while waving his arms trying to get Mindoray to stop saying _Kabaish._

" Yes it is and you know it don't try to even deny it Kabaish." Mindoray said with a childish giggle.

" But I'm Kakashi not Kabaish." Kakashi said agitated.

" I don't see why your so upset for crying out loud Kakashi and Kabaish sound alike." Mindoray said.

" Ah ha you said my name now you cant call me Kabaish anymore." Kakashi said while pointing at Mindoray haughtily.

" I don't know what your talking about." Mindoray said with arms crossed. Turning to Sie and asked." Did I call him something els beside Kabaish?"

Shaking her head and holding in her laughter Sie answered. " No Mindoray you just called him Kabaish."

" That not true she said my name she said Kakashi." Kakashi said.

"No I didn't I Kabaish why would say that fake name when your name is Kabaish?" Mindoray questioned.

" Your right my names Kabaish. Kabaish is my name." Kakash...Kabaish said turning around to continue to walk and read his book.

"What!!! No your name is Kakashi !!." Mindoray called after him. Turning his head Kabaish looked a Mindoray and said

" What are you talking about I'm Kabaish."

Author Note: In case you didn't know Kabaish is a type of dish where the food is cut into small pieces and placed on skewers and cooked over the grill.


End file.
